


Queen of Liars

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was unconditionally in love with a girl who could so seamlessly plan a man’s demise, a girl who could promise the world and rip it out from under you in a second. He’d fallen for the devil. </p><p> </p><p>AU where Togami and Celes are the only two left alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Based only on things I know from the anime, if that counts for anything.

The plan was never to fall in love. It’s not love, he reminded himself. It’s insults, jabs at each other, infatuation, mutual attraction, nothing more. Then he remembered the position he was in.

The idea was never really to kill either, but they had both wanted to graduate. They’d really done such a good job. No one had died by their hands, no one was left but them, the two of them. It was terrifying, really, more so for Togami. Putting yourself into the hands of a money-hungry, manipulative young woman. To put all your trust into someone so vial was unfathomable. Now there was only the two of them, and only one could graduate. If they were still dead set on graduating, that was.

Celestia Ludenberg, Queen of Liars. It was near impossible to distinguish when she lied and when she didn’t. He’d had her confirm it at least ten times after saying that she loved him for the first time, he’d needed her to repeat it while looking him in the eyes when she said that she wouldn’t betray him. What a fool he considered himself to gamble his life with her.

Now he didn’t know what to think. She had to love him, she had to have been honest. She had been the one to propose the idea that an afterlife together was better than a life trapped in stone walls or a life alone outside. She must have loved him, there was no way around it. He knew how he felt about her.

Though he’d never admit it, not even fully to himself, Byakuya Togami was hopelessly and endlessly in love with a liar. He was unconditionally in love with a girl who could so seamlessly plan a man’s demise, a girl who could promise the world and rip it out from under you in a second.

He’d fallen for the devil.

As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t imagine a life without her. She was the one who preached about adapting, finding a way to live a life within the walls that surrounded them, choking him like her slender fingers could so easily reach forward and do. He’d considered that as an options but he wasn’t sure if he could handle being coerced, every so often, to kill her. He knew that that God awful bear would persist, push their buttons, shove them off the breaking point, until they were desperate enough to kill one another.

If she’d asked, he would have let her wring his neck. Would have let her flay him, burn him to a crisp, hang him from a ceiling fan, crush him with a shelf, push spears through him, tear his heart out with her bare hands. He would have acted so casual about it, wouldn’t have let on that he loved her more than life itself. He would have done anything she wanted.

He was wrapped around her finger.

There was a gun pressed to his forehead, and when he looked across from himself, there was one pressed to hers too. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. He wanted to take in her image, remember how her lips felt. He wanted her body, her image, etched into his memory until the very last second. Just in case she fell into Hell - it wouldn’t be the biggest surprise - he wanted to remember what she looked like in his death.

The sound of her finger moving on the trigger made his heart jump. Blue eyes dashed to the gun that she pointed at him, but she was no closer to shooting than she had been on the first day they met. He was still safe, just for a few moments more.

There were so many things he longed to say to her.

_I love you. I trust you. I’ll see you soon. You’re beautiful. Let’s stop. We can live here together, it can’t be too bad. I’m scared._

She’d make fun of him if he dared to say any of that. Weak words. Stupid, pathetic words of a weak man. _Scared?_ She’d never let it go. Maybe they would live, perhaps they wouldn’t kill one another, but she would never _ever_ let him forget about how weak he’d been in that moment. That wasn’t a chance he was willing to take.

He was the man. He was going to be strong for her, and he wasn’t going to let her be as terrified as he was at the idea of this. It was a terrible effort to keep his calm, cool composure up; to stay the cold, analytical rich boy that she’d fallen for.

“We’ll count down together,” she said suddenly, and he didn’t like the way her face looked with a gun pressed to it. He didn’t like how calm she sounded whereas, if he were to speak, he knew that his voice would crack, he might have even cried. He was a wreck inside, all his fears and anxieties crashing like tidal waves inside him.

A failure of a son. What kind of heir let himself be killed like this? A failure of a man. He was so terrified. All he knew how to do was love Celes. He could hardly even do that right. It was hard to believe that there was really a time when he thought he was above others. And here was, lying down to be defeated.

He nodded at what she said, though, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. It didn’t work.

_“Five.”_

She was looking down, away from him. Still, her voice was beautiful.

_“Four.”_

Her head turned up ever so slightly as his finger rested on the trigger. He couldn’t see her eyes but the way her lips formed words so beautifully was enough.

_“Three.”_

She was looking now. Her eyes were rubies.

_“Two.”_

She smiled at him and oh it was such a beautiful, mischievous smile. Such a lovely smirk, befitting for such a lovely face.

“I-”

_CRACK_

There was a clatter as a gun fell to the floor. It wasn’t too long before a single body followed, an “I love you” dying on his breath and a lying gambler turning away from him to announce herself the winner of this sick game.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if that was really really ooc but i hope you guys liked it


End file.
